


open all night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Jensen is in a D/s relationship with Jared. Jensen did something and needs to be punished. He is taken to a BDSM club and put on stage for everyone to fuck him. Jared makes it clear his punishment isn't over when they leave the club. The emphasis should be on the punishment not what he did for this to happen. Jensen should not be enjoying it in any way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	open all night

"You wanna clean him up?"

The question comes from a big guy, strong arms, thick dick judging by the bulge in his pants. His friends are at his shoulder, both leather-clad and almost as burly as the one doing the talking, and Jared just smiles as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Hey, slut," he calls, relishing the second it takes Jensen to summon up the energy to lift his head. "You think I should clean you up?"

It's not like he doesn't need hosing down, coated in beer, sweat and come from the dozens of people who've already made use of him, but Jared's pleased when Jensen's instant response is a headshake. "No, sir."

"Why not?"

Jensen's cheeks heat red but Jared just raises his eyebrows as he waits for the answer. "Because I'm a dirty fuckhole, sir."

The response produces disbelieving laughter from the men and Jared sits back with his beer as he gestures to the stage. "He's all yours, gentlemen."

The men don't need any more invitation than that. The evening is winding down, the last few clusters of people in the club are starting to head home, and from how exhausted Jensen looks, the night can't end soon enough. His wrists and ankles are reddened from being tied down and fucked in more positions than Jared can count and while his mouth and ass are pink from use, there's nothing that will take more than a day's rest to fix.

(Not that Jared's intending on giving him a day's rest just yet.)

The scrawled writing on Jensen's body has been smudged off by sweaty hands and Jared leans forward as the three guys circle him on the dirty stage. "Tell them what you want, slut."

He's quietly proud when Jensen says obediently, "I want to get fucked, sir."

Come trickles down his ribs as he props himself up on his hands and knees and looks up at the men around him. "Please fuck me."

"If you insist," one of the guys says, unzipping his pants with a chuckle. The resignation on Jensen's face is impossibly satisfying but still not quite as satisfying as the noise he makes when the guy rolls on a condom and hauls him back onto his dick.

He groans, arching his back and biting his lip as the guy slams in hard. It's not the roughest fuck he'd had tonight, not even in the top three, but it's an enjoyable spectable nonetheless as Jensen's hands curl into helpless fists on the floor. The guy yanks his head back as he fucks him, catching the corners of his mouth with his fingers like fishhooks, and Jared smirks into his beer as drool slides from Jensen's lips to mix with the come staining his chin.

"Y'know, he's got a mouth too," Jared points out and grins when another guy makes use of that information to drop to his knees and push his cock into Jensen's open mouth.

Jensen's been slapped by enough dick that Jared's half-expecting him to have cock-shaped marks on his cheeks when he gets him home but it's still fun to watch the red flush that spreads down his chest when the guy smacks him with his spit-covered cock, smearing Jensen's own saliva over his face.

He pushes in deep, holding Jensen's hair as he fucks his throat, and he pinches Jensen's nose closed with a smirk as Jensen swallows his dick down. Jensen rocks forward with the thrusts of the guy pounding into his ass, taking the cock deeper into his throat, and he moans around the dick as the guy spanks his ass soundly.

"Damn," one of the guys says, groaning as he drags Jensen down on his dick. "You got one good slut here, man."

"Not that good," Jared says. "Tell them why you're here, slut."

The guy's cock pushes at Jensen's cheeks as he mumbles his answer and the guy pulls out to let him answer properly. "Because I'm being punished, sir."

"You enjoying this?" Jared asks. "You like taking every dick in the room?"

Come runs down Jensen's cheek as he shakes his head. "No, sir."

The guy at Jensen's face rests his cock along his cheek as he asks, lost, "Then why're you doing it?"

"Because I was told to," Jensen says. Even covered in sweat and come, he's beautifully sincere in his submission when he looks up at the guy. "Because I deserve to be punished."

"You heard him," Jared says, grinning. "Better give him what he deserves. No need to make sure he enjoys himself." 

"Think I can handle that," the guy behind him says. He grips Jensen's hips harder, slamming in deeper and faster, and Jensen cries out as the guy squeezes his balls. It only earns him another slap to the ass and Jensen moans around the dick in his mouth as the guy grunts in pleasure.

"You can come on him," Jared says, as if it wasn't obvious enough from the spunk dripping off Jensen's skin. "Make sure everyone can see what a damn come dump he is."

The guy chuckles, pulling out and peeling the condom off as he strokes his cock. "Well, all right then."

He slaps Jensen's ass again, watching the way Jensen rocks forward onto the cock stretching his mouth wide, but his other friend steps up to take his place before he can come. Jensen's sensitive still, well-fucked already, and he whimpers around the second guy's cock as the third one rolls on a rubber and fills his ass yet again.

His moans only get louder when the guy starts to move and Jared adjusts the bulge in his own pants as the first guy strips his dick faster at the sight of his buddies taking Jensen from both ends.

"Fuck," he groans, and that's all the warning Jensen gets before he comes, painting the curve of Jensen's back with thick globs.

Jensen shivers, eyes falling closed as he chokes on the dick in his throat, but he's gasping a second later when the guy pulls out of his mouth to come on his face with a grunt.

Come trickles down along Jensen's nose as he says hoarsely, "Thank you."

The guy behind him laughs, curling his arm around Jensen's hips to haul him back on his cock. "Damn, I like that." He gives his ass a quick slap then lands two harder spanks when Jensen cries out. "Fucking slut for dick, aren't you?"

Jared doesn't even need to prompt him to respond.

"Yes, sir," Jensen says, utterly exhausted and utterly obedient. "Please fuck me, sir."

"You're making a mess, whore," the first guy says and Jared looks over to where come is sliding from Jensen's back to drip onto the guy's shoes.

Tutting in disapproval, Jared gives permission with a smirk. "You know, he'll tidy that right up for you." Then, to Jensen, "Slut, clean your mess off this nice man's shoes."

He isn't sure where Jensen's breaking point is but as he lowers his head to lick come off a stranger's shoes, Jared's glad to see they haven't found it yet.

Around him, the men laugh and the one fucking him slides in deeper as he says, "No better than a fucking cumrag."

"No, sir," Jensen agrees and keeps licking.

Another couple laugh as they walk past and out of the club, hands all over each other as they watch Jensen take dick, and the guy's thrusts get faster as he grips Jensen's hips and slams home. "God, yeah. Right there, slut."

"Thank you, sir," Jensen gasps, lapping at the shoes in front of him. "Thank you."

It's addressed to Jared as much as to the guy currently pounding his ass and Jared smiles into his beer when the guy pulls out to spray on Jensen's reddened ass. Jensen all but collapses on the tacky ground, barely even flinching when the guys each land another slap to his ass, and they laugh as they stroll off stage. "Thanks for the fuck, whore."

No-one steps up to take their place as they leave and Jared finishes the last of his beer before moving up to crouch beside Jensen on the stage. He's a mess, panting and fucked raw, and Jared catches his sticky chin between his thumb and forefinger as he meets Jensen's dazed eyes. "Do you think you've been punished enough, slut?"

Jensen hesitates. His arms are shaking as he fights to hold himself up and Jared watches the roll of his throat as he swallows, trying to land on an honest answer.

When he finally speaks, his voice is rough but sincere. "No, sir."

Jared grins. "Good answer."

Jensen is pliant and passive under his hands as he buckles the collar in place around his neck and attaches the leash. As happy as Jensen is to kneel at Jared's feet in private, Jared knows all too well how much he hates doing it in public. That just makes leading him off the stage like a dog all the more satisfying and he nods to the bartender as they make their way to the exit, Jensen crawling along at Jared's feet. "Thanks for your help."

The bartender chuckles, evidently remembering being dick deep in Jensen's throat a couple of hours earlier when he says, "Pleasure's all mine, man."

He glances down from where he's wiping the bar and shakes his head with a smile when he sees Jensen. Come drips from Jensen's chin to the floor and he bends to lick it up on instinct. His thighs and ass are red from slaps and spanks and he can't do much more than whimper when Jared tugs on his leash.

"What else has he got coming to him?" the bartender asks.

Jensen looks up, exhausted and obedient, and Jared grins as he says honestly, "Nothing he's gonna enjoy."


End file.
